Footloose
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: JarethOC
1. Prologue

Footloose

Prologue

_I looked off into the sky, mentally asking myself what I was doing here. Here, you ask? The Underground. Kingdom of the Labyrinth. I was just wishing I could be whisked away somewhere else to get away from my drunk and sexually active persuers one moment. The next I'm here, stumbling and falling on my skinny butt. It had grown dark, so I had nowhere to go. Not in the shadows, anyway. Maybe in the morning._

_So, to pass the night away a bit, I got out my iPod and switched it on. Plugging my earphones in, I began dancing along to one of my favorite eighties artists, Kenny Logging's, song Footloose. I know, I'm twenty-five with a knack for the eighties era. I love the music that came before the modern day music, rock 'n' roll and emopop and regular pop. Stuff like that. Unknowingly, I was being watched by the main inhabitant of the kingdom. A king I was destined to meet in the morning after I fell to the grass, exhausted, and fell asleep._


	2. Let's Hear It For The Boy

Let's Hear It For The Boy

My name is Alfilda, which in German means "She who helps the Elves". Funny, because I _am_ and Elf, so why help myself? Haha, very funny. As I walked towards what looked like a huge, moving labyrinth, a sudden hoot caused me to jump. I pulled an earplug out, turning off my iPod, and spun around. There, on a dead tree's branch, was a barn owl. I sighed and smiled.

"You scared me, Sire Owl," I muttered. He hooted, tilting his head in curiosity. I blinked, and Owl became Man. I leaped back, getting into a defensive Elf warrior pose. He, the man, laughed lowly. He was amused and being mocking at the same time. Never, _ever_ mock an Elf! "Who do you think you are, laughing mockingly at me like a mocking bird?"

"What a good comparison, child," he said, clapping.

"Answer my question, sire," I snapped.

"I am the King of this land that you so stand upon," he said. "I am Goblin King Jareth, but you, my fair Elf, may call me Your Majesty or Lord."

"I am no person under your command, sire," I hissed, crouching low.

"Oh, but as long as you're in the Underground, basically on my front steps," he mused. "You are under my full control."

"Fine," I stood.

"Good," he stated. "Now, you have two choices here." He waited to see if I would protest or make a noise. When I didn't, he continued. "Either you can let me take you to my castle or you can reach said castle through my deadly labyrinth. It holds so many dangers it's not even funny how injured you'd be if you survived the thirteen hours. If anyone helped you, you'd lose two hours each time. If you got stuck, you'd just die. Make it to the end, and I allow you to either return to the world and time you were in, getting chased by drunk and filthy miscreants, or staying and getting a more comfortable life. Which will it be?"

I thought about. Take his offer of living unscathed or probably die trying to get somewhere in thirteen hours where, if asking for help, those hours will lose by two each help taken? "I'll choose living unscathed at this point."

"Then you have the offer of returning to your life," he said, taking my hand and popping us into a dirty room. He groaned, grumbling about goblins being so dang messy.

"I agree on that, sire," I muttered.

"If you need time to think on the offer, you may stay until the choice is made," Jareth groaned. He stopped, processed what I had just said moments ago, and looked at me curiously. "You said you agree with me on something?"

"Goblins being messy, sire," I said.

"How do you know of such a thing?" he asked.

"I'm also a mythical creature, sire," I said, lifting my hair to show my long pointed ears. He gasped, coming in front of me and touching them gently.

"An Elf!" he gasped again. "Never have I seen an Elf woman with beauty such as yours!"

"Thank you, sire," I stated, blushing. He noticed my rose colored blush, and touched my cheeks with a warm, gloved hand.

"Do not call me sire," he said. "It gets boring whenever someone keeps calling me that. Over and over again goblins continue to say it all day. You have the privilege of calling me Jareth."

"Yes, Jareth," I mumbled, my blush deepening.

"Do you know how to do anything entertaining, Madame?" he asked. He appeared in front of his throne before plopping down and slinging his right leg over the arm of the chair, his left over his lap.

"I know how to sing, dance, and tell a story," I shrugged. "Nothing special."

"Sing," he said. "Sing for me, please."

"As you wish, Jareth," I curtsied and took out my iPod. He glanced at the technological object before looking me in the eyes. I started _Let's Hear It For The Boy_ again, and began to sing along to it.

Jareth smiled and watched, his eyes following my dancing figure. I felt the burning gaze rake gently down from the hair on my head to my feet. It was fine with me, though. I didn't mind the look he gave me, with his different colored eyes eyeing the necklace around my neck. I danced around the room, dodging fallen pots and vases that have been smashed unceremoniously by goblins. Suddenly, someone's hands joined mine, and I tensed until I found it was Jareth, dancing and singing with me along to the chorus. I felt a small smile break out on my face as one did his.

"Though I only just met you, young Elf," Jareth said softly after we were done. I was sitting on the stairs below his throne, he in the same position he was before in the chair. "I do not know of your name and you're a wonderful dancer."

"My name, sorry, is Alfilda," I smiled. "Which means "She who helps the Elves" in German. And, Danke, which means thanks in German."

"You are most welcome, Alfilda," Jareth murmured.

"You're a wonderful singer and dancer yourself, Jareth," I said with a small smile.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Your welcome," I said.

"It's getting late. After dinner, I shall show you to your room myself," Jareth bowed low, and swept his hand from one side to the other. A crystal materialized into his hand from thin air and he popped us to the dining hall. Which, by the way, was grand. It was white, like a lot of the castle was, and had a long, magnificent table with elegant chairs.

"Amazing, Jareth," I whispered.

"Indeed," he said and smiled.

I was about to sit two seats away, to be respectful, but Jareth shook his head. "The guest always sits next to me, Alfilda."

"I was only going to be of respect, Jareth, but I shall do as you say," I said. I looked at his face, for it had paled slightly, causing fear to strike in my heart. "Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong?" I asked, still standing.

"No," he muttered, waving his hand at me to sit. "Just what you said at the end of that sentence reminded me of what I asked of a young girl a few years back. "I ask for very little. Love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."" He quoted what he had said then, and I felt my heart break at the story he told as we ate. A young girl named Sarah Williams, only sixteen, had wished Jareth to take her baby brother, Toby, away. He did, and appeared in Toby's room to speak with Sarah. He told her to forget the baby and take her dreams, all that she's wanted, instead. I listened as he told the tale of his deciet and love, and fun time with Toby.

"And she defied me, breaking my heart," he sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, touching his hand gingerly. "I shouldn't have brought that up for you."

"It's not your fault, do not apologize," Jareth said.

"Oh, but, technically, it is," I said back. "I'm to fault. I brought it up for you."

"By accidental sayings, my dear Alfilda," he was standing with me in what I presumed to be his room with a smile on his face.

"Your room is beautiful, Jareth," I murmured.

"This one is yours, Alfilda," he said. Taking my hand he gently kissed my knuckles. "Good dreams, my dear."

"Good dreams, Jareth," I smiled when he left. That night, I did have good dreams, unknowingly because of the "Dream Controller" Goblin King Jareth.


	3. Dancing Footloose

Dancing Footloose

"Is there nothing to do around here?" I muttered, exploring after a wonderful, full-of-laughter breakfast with Jareth. I swear I'm lost.

"There is the gardens, the library, or anything you wish to do," Jareth was leaning against a wall, handsome as ever.

"I wish I had my laptop right now," I said, looking at him with a smile. My laptop dropped into my arms from the air.

"That is yours," he whispered in my ear. As his breath swept over it, a tremor shook my body.

"Yes, thank you," I said breathlessly.

"Your welcome," he said. He disappeared, leaving me to return to my room. Or at least be led there by a goblin. I sighed and began walking again. I found my room easily and smiled. Jareth purposely put my room so I could just think of it and I'd be there. After getting inside, I flipped open my laptop and plugged my iPod in to listen to Footloose.

"Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees!" I sang along and danced. I kept listening to it, repeating it over and over until I was going to fall from exhaustion. I plopped on my bed, curling up in the warmth. I smelled something on the edge of my bed I recognized as Jareth's. His scent was all over the edge, like he lay there as I slept.

"Find anything to do, Alfilda?" I jumped as Jareth popped into my room, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, I danced until--"

"You couldn't stand," he chuckled. "I know, I've been watching."

"Watching me? How? Why?" I asked, curious.

"With my crystals I can watch anyone I want to," he said and sat on my bed next to me. Something in my chest swelled and throbbed when he looked me directly in the eyes, being so close. "And, because I love watching you. You're fun to watch as you dance and sing about like no one _is_ watching you."

"It can get embarrassing when I _do_ know they are," I muttered. I looked at the ground until Jareth lifted my chin so I faced him.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured, getting closer. "It's really cute when you do it."

I knew my lips opened slightly in anticipation, but a couple of goblins barged in and he popped away. I felt distraught and embarrassed anyway. He was so close to kissing me, yet these stupid creatures drive him away? Why not tell them to go away? Ugh, I need to sleep awhile.

"Out, you foul idiotic creatures!" I hissed. They all froze and fled. I sighed, burying my head in the pillow. Tears built up in my eyes and I started to cry. I know he's watching, but I'm sure he's too ashamed to come and apologize.


	4. Almost Paradise

Almost Paradise

It was silent during breakfast. And lunch. And dinner. Next day, same thing. Whole week, same thing. Right now it's Thursday of the next week, and I'm going to face him about it. I'm pissed, well, actually, more than pissed. I'm so pissed I could destroy the castle to find Jareth. Instead, I search for him in places I know he'd be in. The gardens, the library, the throne room, and, finally, I stormed towards his room. I rounded the corner, and thought through what I should do. Should I just go in and confront him? Or should I write him a note? Nah, note sounds cowardly. I stomped to his door and opened the it quietly.

I stepped into Jareth's room, and my anger was momentarily forgotten. I watched from the doorway as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and began to remove it. A blush flashed hot across my cheeks. He glanced up, a grin spreading on his lips. My eyes traveled from his, down to his perfect chest. When he moved, the muscles rippled. I didn't realize he was standing in front of me until a gloved hand brought my chin up. He was now wearing a robe, slightly opened to reveal that chest I suddenly wanted to touch. Just to run my hand down those chiseled muscles.

"Like what you see, Alfilda?" he asked, that arrogant, smug grin on his face. I shook my head and glared the best I could.

"You know I don't need to look at your muscular frame to forget why I came here in the first place!" I snapped. "I don't understand why you're about to kiss me at some point and then pop away the next!"

He rolled his eyes, sighing. "I wanted to kiss you, but not in front of my goblins."

"That's not the real reason, is it?" I asked, my glare silenced and a softer look upon my face.

"It is," he said, looking me in the eyes with sincerity. "I'd get embarrassed by their taunting."

"Well, don't leave me so distraught and embarrassed in a room full of those snide little piggish creatures of yours next time! I--" He silenced me, grasping the back of my head and crashing his lips on mine. I felt my eyes widen before I kissed back. He smiled gleefully and pushed me against a nearby wall, electing a soft moan to escape my lips. The moan he so wanted to hear. I tipped my head to the left, and opened my lips for him. His tongue traveled in and explored every corner of my mouth. He left nothing untouched, including my tongue. I moaned softly, sliding my hands into his golden blonde hair and wreathing my fingers into the strands

"I'm sorry I left you with them," he whispered on my lips. "I should have just ordered them out."

"Apology accepted," I murmured, begging for more.

"I love you, though we only met a week ago," Jareth kissed down my neck with each word.

"And I you, Jareth, Goblin King," I moaned.

This is almost paradise; the only thing to complete it is white dresses and a Valentine Evening, as Jareth put it.


	5. Holding Out For A Hero Part 1

Holding Out For A Hero Part 1

I paced the throne room, awaiting Jareth. He had asked me earlier this evening at dinner to dress formally and meet me here. A sudden pop, reminding me of Fred and George Weasley popping into the hallway behind their mother and making her jump, caused me to glare at Jareth. He smirked innocently.

"What? All I did was...King Grethio?" I turned and leaped back when I found myself face-to-chest with a tall King. Jareth wrapped an arm protectively around my waist. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard there was a wished away girl you're keeping here and wanted to see if the unclaimed was still here," King Grethio eyed me up from the top of my hair to my toes so slowly it made me want to hurl.

"She is not unclaimed," Jareth countered. It came out as a sort of challenge to King Grethio, apparently, because he grinned.

"Oh, really? So she is not a...?" I blushed and my hands flew up to grasp Jareth's shirt. The guy wants me to be his?! Aw, heck no!

"She still is," Jareth growled menacingly. "But I will not allow you, King of Dragons, to take such a Precious Thing." I remember Jareth telling me that, when he loved Sarah, he called her that. He really does love me!

"I wouldn't want to say that when I already have her in my grasp, my dear Jareth, King of Goblins," Grethio laughed. I gasped and watched as Jareth's face became like mine. Shocked. One moment I'm in Jareth's safe arms, now I'm being held captive by Grethio.

"Alfilda! Grethio, release her this instant!" Jareth roared. Goblins from every room poured in, standing behind their King and ready to save their soon-to-be mistress.

"If you manage to get her from my castle by midnight tonight," he smiled. "Then she is yours. You may pop in, but I will block her area from being teleported into by scum like you."

"Then it is a challenge," Jareth hissed. "But let me say something to her before you start."

"Fine," Grethio clicked his tongue. Jareth pulled me into his arms as I began to sob into his chest.

"Shh," Jareth whispered in my ear. "I will find you. Keep this in your cloak and I'll be able to track you down once inside the castle." He tilted my head up and kissed me fiercely as he slipped his necklace into my cloak. I kissed back, wrapping my arms tight around his neck. Grethio scoffed. I flipped him off and Jareth grinned when he saw the middle finger aimed at his enemy. "She's hard headed and stubborn, Grethio. Watch it if she attacks you, I already know she'd beat you down."

"In time she might, but never now," Grethio cackled. With a flash of lightning, a dragon scooped us into her claw and flew away with powerful, thundering wings.

"Stubborn my--"

"Don't finish that sentence, King," I snapped.

"Yep, stubborn," he sighed. "But very attractive."

"You only want me to conceive your children, basfish," I hissed.

"Yes, yes I do," he grinned, threw back his black haired head, and laughed loudly.

"Basfish," I growled.

"Now," he said as we landed. "You'll be in the maid's quarters until Jareth arrives. Then, off to my quarters for a nice little tie up."

I rolled my eyes, but followed the maid who came and led me to the quarters. I liked the maid's quarters; they were like my old apartment building rooms. I stayed for an hour and a half before King Grethio came barging down the stairs, out of breath.

"Aw, poor King Grethio," I pouted in a fake manner.

"Shut up," he snapped, trying to breathe. "It's time for the little game of Labyrinth to begin."

"Great," I said with sarcasm, adding it like venom to my next sentence. "Like Jareth _won't_ find me."

"Stop disrespecting me and c'mon!" Grethio grasped my arm until I gasped in pain and dragged me up several tunnels and into his room. It was a little more regal, unlike Jareth's, but that could never make me not love him.

"Nice room, bad manners," I said, rubbing my injured arm.

"Don't worry, in five hours, you'll be mine if he can't find us," Grethio chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll find us and kick your ever-loving butt for kidnapping me," I muttered and sat down, waiting for Jareth, my hero of the night.


	6. Holding Out For A Hero Part 2

Holding Out For A Hero Part 2

Jareth's POV...

"Dang Grethio," I muttered and ran up another flight of steps. A soft scream made my ears perk. That was no scream of pleasure, that one was my Alfilda's scream of pain. "I'm coming, Alfilda!" I called out loudly, and I heard my name in return.

"JARETH! HELP ME!" I heard her scream louder. He was hurting my Precious Thing! I raced up the stairs and found the door where sobbing came from.

Alfilda's POV...

Grethio slapped me after I made the "kick your ever-loving butt" comment and he actually processed it. I screamed in pain, the slap had rings with it! After a few seconds after I screamed, I heard a familiar call from a Fae Goblin King.

"I'm coming, Alfilda!" Jareth! I smiled and then smirked at Grethio. He muttered things in a Draconic language before glaring at me and grasping my hair. He yanked me off the seat and roughly to the ground, pulling several black hairs out of my skull with skin or DNA attached.

"JARETH! HELP ME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He released my hair, but retaliated with a kick in my side. Why hurt me so much? I began to cry, sobbing on the ground. The door was suddenly thrown open, blasted off its hinges. Jareth looked down at my saddened, beaten form on the ground, and his multicolored eyes became dark with anger.

"You harmed her," Jareth growled. "Now you shall pay by your head. You do not deserve your throne, not without a Queen or heir under your wing, especially with your evil."

"You have no Queen or heir either, Jareth!" Grethio snarled.

"Actually," Jareth smirked. "Alfilda is going to be my one and only Queen."

"Jareth," I whispered. He saw the look in my eyes saying yes, and he stalked forward.

"I made it here, I can now take her back to my castle," Jareth said. "I won."

"No," Grethio hissed. "There's one last piece of this puzzle. Fight to the death."

"NO!" I cried. Grethio glanced at me, and decided he had scared me enough.

"Fine, you win this time, but she better be your Queen before three days eve," Grethio mumbled. "Go, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, Grethio," I whispered. Jareth popped us back into his throne room, where the goblins threw a party for my safe return and Jareth's amazing victory.

(OMG, I did JARETH's POV! . *fangirl squeal*)


	7. I'm Free And Queen of the Goblin City

I'm Free

And Queen of the Goblin City

"...I now pronounce you man and wife," the goblin pastor proclaimed. Jareth and I slipped our crystal rings on and he picked me up by the hips, waiting for those special words. "You may now kiss the bride." He kissed me hard, showing me the love he had for me. The goblins around us split into cheers and catcalls.

"I'm free," I whispered against his soft, luscious lips. "And Queen of the Goblin City."

"Along with your King," Jareth laughed.

"So..." I giggled. "Wanna dance since the first one goes to the newly wedded couple?"

"As you wish, Alfilda," Jareth bowed. I curtsied and took his hand. The song, Almost Paradise, was slow and sure.

"Any Valentine Evenings for this lucky Goblin Queen?" I asked in a whisper, secretly licking the shell of his ear. He shivered and touched mine, causing the same reaction from me.

"Of course, no wedded couple can go without at least one after the parties," he mused. "Try not to get too drunk, I want you to remember your first time with your King."

"Yes, sire," I winked.

"Don't play that card on me," Jareth groaned. "I think I just might make you skip the party and take you now."

"I wouldn't mind that," I whispered against his neck. He smirked, that smug, devilish smirk I loved.

"Oh, you wouldn't?" he asked playfully.

"Oh, I would," I said sarcastically. He laughed, shaking his head as he waltz me around the gardens. That night, after the parties we both had, we met in his--our chambers, and shared a Valentine Evening that had a golden painted morning in my love's arms. The love I'd be with till death do us part.


End file.
